


The Ghost of You

by joytothegirls



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All their years of friendship had recently taken a turn down a complicated road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> REAL PERSON FIC! You have been warned. No disrespect is meant to those involved, I’m just giving in to little ideas that pop into my head.

David was getting married. He was getting married to another woman. A woman he loved, a woman with whom he shared a child. She could not stop herself from thinking constantly of his impending nuptials, and how they weren’t with her. Of course they weren’t. She was his best friend, his mate. And he was hers. 

But all those years of friendship had recently taken a turn down a complicated road. They couldn’t deny the fact that there had always been something much more intense simmering right beneath the surface, a surface that had now been broken. 

The surface of their carefully constructed “just friends” façade had been shattered in the form of searing kisses up against the wall of her dressing room. It had shocked her, and yet she didn’t find it surprising. She had felt the urge to do this for years, yet David was the one who surged toward her, pressing lips and hands against her flushed skin. It must have lasted only a few seconds, a minute at most, but it seemed like a lifetime to her. A lifetime spent pretending, a lifetime that flashed behind her closed eyelids until he broke the kiss and rushed from the room, leaving her there, cheeks flushed and fingers covering her kiss-swollen lips. 

And now, here she was, sitting on the floor of her bedroom, mementos of their time spent together strewn around her, wondering how she would be able to manage watching the man she loved promise his life to someone who wasn’t her. 

She didn’t like what these feelings had done to her. This wasn’t the kind of woman she intended to be. Realization hit her then, like a ton of bricks. She would just have to deal with it. Deal with the pain, the regrets of not having mentioned her feelings earlier. It would take time, but she would just have to let go. He was gone and she’d have to learn to live without him. And worst of all, she’d have to be okay with it.


End file.
